


Fall

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [21]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Grinding, M/M, SePTXCC17, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Wet and messy and desperate.





	Fall

Mitch falls backwards, laughing and dripping wet, and the sheets are going to be so damp and clammy later, but he doesn’t care, because right now it feels cool and soft. Scott leans down over him, catches himself on his hands, and drips all over him too, and Mitch imagines the wet outline of their bodies on the bed, Scott’s handprints up by the pillows, the blotches where his knees are indenting the bed by Mitch’s hips.

Mitch reaches up with both hands, winds them around Scott’s neck, pulls him down to kiss him deeply. The water droplets clinging to Scott’s skin are cold but his body is warm, and his mouth is warmer, and Mitch moans as Scott pushes deeper, exploring Mitch’s mouth with his tongue. Mitch slides his hand up through Scott’s hair, slicking it back and then pulling it forward, squeezing excess water into his fist as he yanks.

Scott rolls them to the side, cupping Mitch’s back with both hands, putting himself in a brand new wet spot. He pushes his hands down, slick against the slope of Mitch’s back, and slides them under the drawstring waistband of Mitch’s swimsuit. He pushes it down under the curve of Mitch’s ass, exposing him to Scott’s touch, so he can squeeze.

Mitch rocks his hips down. He can feel Scott getting hard and he needs them both to be naked very soon. He pulls back, sits up on his knees, straddling Scott’s thighs. Scott’s shorts don’t leave anything to the imagination, clinging to him as they are, and with his ass exposed and his own shorts pushed so low on his hips, Mitch is sure he looks about the same. Especially judging by the way Scott’s gaze immediately drops, the press of his tongue to his canine tooth. He looks like he’s about to bite himself, almost, and Mitch wants to get there first, wants to bite and taste.

He wrestles with Scott’s suit, peeling it from his thighs, and quickly discards his own, and then falls back onto Scott with joyful eagerness. He bites Scott’s lips, bites his tongue, and Scott’s vocal about his approval as he digs his nails into Mitch’s ass, the back of his thighs, urging Mitch to spread his legs.

They grind their bodies together, torsos pressed flush together and leaking cocks trapped between them. Mitch can feel Scott against his stomach, the hard length of him, and Scott’s strong hands on his ass keep him moving, keep their excited thrusts in time. Mitch would fall out of the rhythm if not for Scott manhandling him; he’s too focused on devouring Scott’s taste. His hands are frantic, he can’t control them, and he keeps pulling Scott’s hair, and his fingers and rings are tangled in the wet strands. He wants to touch Scott’s face more, wants to touch his thick arms, his firm pecs. He thrusts his cock down, rubs himself against the soft trail of hair on Scott’s belly. He’s going to come, he’s close, he wants it.

It happens as soon as Scott pushes his fingers closer to Mitch’s asshole, starts rubbing over the exposed pucker, teasing. Mitch shudders and groans and comes all over Scott’s stomach, and Scott slams one hand against the small of Mitch’s back to keep him from backing away. He’s close too, Mitch knows, and it’s even easier for their bodies to slide together, slicked with Mitch’s come.

Mitch buries his face in the dark crease of Scott’s neck where it meets the damp pillow beneath him, gasping with his open mouth sliding against Scott’s skin. He drags his teeth across Scott’s collarbone and only refrains from biting because he’s too spent from his orgasm. He feels made of jelly, and Scott’s still clinging to him, using him to rub himself off, and he finally feels it, the warmth of Scott’s come spreading between them, and he hears the accompanying groan in his ear.

They both settle, damp from the pool and wet from sweat and sex, and Mitch starts to regret not drying off before tumbling down into this soft, and now clammy, king bed.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
